Alexis Rose
Alexis Rose, ((born 18th December, 1987)) is an American model currently working for Copa Swimwear, as a bikini model. Alexis is known for her various appearances is magazine covers such as "Savvy" and "Stuff Magazine". Alexis is also a training to be female professional wrestler. As of 23rd November, Alexis Rose signed a two year contract deal as a Diva with Fearless Championship Wrestling, FCW. History - Alexis was brought up in Orlando, Florida. Alexis was always intersted in gymnastics and volleyball. After she went to college, she thought on getting a cereer in medicine, though she gave that up and left college to take in modeling. Alexis first modeling agency was with COPA Swimwear, where she was a bikini babe. She then went on to model for Stuff Magazine and Savvy Magazine. Alexis also took in professional wrestling. She was signed by Ohio Valley Wrestling, though only stayed there for two months between April - June 2006. Alexis is an amateur wrestler who was dropped from Ohio Valley Wrestling, OVW, by World Wrestling Entertainment, WWE. She was also trained by Women's Extreme Wrestling. As of 23rd November, Alexis Rose signed a two year contract deal as a Diva with Fearless Championship Wrestling, FCW. Alexis was signed to FCW after a road agent seen her modeling for a bikini magazine. She was asked if she was interested in a wrestling career, Alexis said yes and signed a massive 2 year deal with FCW. Major Accomplishments * Appeared on Stuff Magazine Cover. (January 2007) * Is currently working for COPA Swimwear. (2006 - Present) * Appeared on Savvy.com, as a magazine covergirl. (October 2007) * Signed A Contract Deal With Fearless Championship Wrestling, FCW. (November 2007) True Facts * Favorite Color Is Blue. * Is currenly single. * Has posed in several magazine covers. * has a small dog named fergie. * is currently signed as a [http://ewrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Fearless_Championship_Wrestling Fearless Championship Wrestling, FCW diva. Title History * soon to update. Quotes * "Just like youm playback's a bitch!" * "do I make myself clear sweetie?" * "I'm the rose of death, and you are my flower garden!" * "it's okay to stare" Wrestlers Managed * none Past and Current Relationships * none Favorite Weapons * hair spray Theme Music * "Gimme Gimme More" - Britney Spears (OVW Theme) * "Lips Like Morphine" - Kill Hannah (FCW Theme) Previous and Current Stables * None Notable Feuds * None Moveset --Finishing Moves-- * "Bleeding Rose" - (Roundhouse Kick) * "Lovelace Crusher" - (Springboard Bulldog) Signature Moves & Other * Headscissor Takedown * Whirlybird Headscissors * Corner Handstand Headscissors * Rope Aided Headscissor Takedown * Rope Lock Headcissors (Used when as a Manager) * Hurraracarana * Springboard 360 Hurracarana * Tope Rope Reverse Hurracarana * Rope Aided Hurrcarana Takedown * Diving Bulldog * Wheelbarrow Bulldog * Double Arm DDT * Reverse DDT * Springboard Tornado DDT * Savate Kick * Swinging Neckbreaker * Shooting Star Splash * Lou Thesz Press * Bronco Buster * Stinkface